


To Belong

by thisisapaige



Series: Thisisapaige's Suptober20 Collection [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, One Shot, Pentadrabble, Post-Series, Star Gazing, Star Trek References, Suptober 2020 (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisapaige/pseuds/thisisapaige
Summary: (For Suptober20. Day 20 Prompt: Home)⁂"You ever miss it?" Dean asked, the question so quiet it was nearly lost in the whistle of the wind."Miss what?" Castiel asked."You know, the-- the phenomenal cosmic power and stuff. Must suck to be all normal now."
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Thisisapaige's Suptober20 Collection [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950343
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	To Belong

"You ever just fly around up there and, like, Captain Kirk your way around the galaxy?" Dean turned his head to the side to look at Castiel. "Actually, scratch that. I'm Captain Kirk. You're Spock."

"That so?" Castiel asked.

"Yeah. Or, if we got you some high heels and a catsuit, you could probably pull off a decent Seven of Nine." Dean paused. "That would make me Chakotay, I guess. Though it came outta nowhere." Another pause. "Or Janeway, depending on how you see it."

"Dean." Castiel narrowed his eyes. "You're aware I don't understand that reference?"

"Yeah. I know. We'll get to the spin-offs eventually, buddy."

Castiel smiled when Dean playfully punched Castiel's arm. Castiel liked that. He liked that Dean kept making plans for the future because, now, they had one.

"To answer your question," Castiel said, tracing the constellations in the night sky with an outstretched finger. "Yes, I have. A few times."

Dean lay beside Castiel in a vast green field. The Impala sat behind them, quiet and protective. The soft blanket beneath their backs and the warmth of each other's company kept the early fall chill away.

"Oh yeah?" Dean asked. "Woo any green-skinned space babes?"

"Why would I do that?"

Dean laughed. "Wow, yeah, we are _so_ watching Star Trek when we get home."

Home.

Castiel never appreciated just how much joy one simple word could bring.

Castiel had been lost for so long. He knew he no longer belonged to Heaven but he never believed he belonged to Earth, either. Now that the battle was over, the world was at peace, and Castiel had cut all ties with Heaven-- had become human-- he finally found somewhere he belonged.

He took a deep, contented breath, and watched the stars shimmer in the sky.

"You ever miss it?" Dean asked, the question so quiet it was nearly lost in the whistle of the wind.

"Miss what?" Castiel asked.

"You know, the-- the phenomenal cosmic power and stuff. Must suck to be all normal now."

"Sometimes," Castiel said, thinking of all the people he could help with healing hands, "but, most of the time, I am very content being here." Castiel turned his head and saw Dean watching him, a green galaxy of his own trapped in his eyes. That galaxy was the only one Castiel wanted to find again, the place he wanted to return, and where he wanted to stay. "With you."

Dean licked his lips, the green galaxy spinning. "Okay."

That was it. There was no shouting from up on high, no loud declarations, no flowery words of devotion. There was just a soft blanket, a cool night, and the feeling that Castiel belonged.

When Dean kissed him, Castiel knew he was home. It was not Heaven or Earth, not a place or a thing, but a person.

Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean and knew, with absolute certainty, that he had finally found the place he belonged, the place he called home.


End file.
